Drabbles
by airawyn
Summary: Update: Added a Connor drabble from an old Sunday 100 challenge
1. On Drabbles

On Drabbles  
  
* * * * *  
  
A drabble is a story told in exactly 100 words. For more background, check out this link:  
  
http://www.cix.co.uk/~robm/drabble.htm.  
  
A lot of the drabbles I've written are the results of challenges. For these I've listed the date, the challenge, and where it originated in the author's note.  
  
There's no point in summarizing a drabble, but here's a list of my drabbles and the characters they feature, so you can skip to ones that look interesting. Or just read them all. :)  
  
The Line: Andrew  
  
What Was Asked Of Jeeves, On March 5, 2002: Buffy ensemble during "Hell's Bells"  
  
Danny Boy: Angel  
  
The Music Of Sound: Lorne  
  
Fortuitous Mistakes: Warren, Andrew (Smallville crossover)  
  
Infallible Memories: Connor, post-Home  
  
-Airawyn 


	2. The Line

The Line  
  
--------  
  
The line used to be drawn in chalk. That kept getting erased, from all the times he crossed it. Warren redrew it for him a couple of times, but he thinks Warren might have gotten it wrong. Buffy fixed it, though. She painted a big yellow line, like the ones on the freeway, with the words Do Not Cross written next to it. He can walk along the edge safely as long as he can see the line. He has to be careful, though. One day the paint might wear off, and he doesn't know how to draw it himself. 


	3. What Was Asked Of Jeeves On March 5, 200...

What Was Asked Of Jeeves, On March 5, 2002.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Where can I find blood larva and burlap on short notice?  
  
What kind of wedding gift comes with tentacles?  
  
What remedy is good for sobering up drunken idiots before I have to break their bones or possibly remove parts of their body to keep them from groping me in an inappropriate fashion?  
  
Can the future be changed?  
  
Will I inevitably become a bitter old man who makes his family miserable?  
  
Is there any way to heal a heart that has been ripped into tiny pieces and stomped on by the person I trusted most?  
  
Is there ever a happy ending?  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: This drabble was written as a response to the 09/21/2003 sunday100 challenge here: http://www.livejournal.com/community/sunday100/505825.html. The challenge was to write a drabble using a title from this list: http://www.mcsweeneys.net/links/lists/. 


	4. Danny Boy

Danny Boy (Angel S3, post "Sleep Tight")  
  
* * * * *  
  
They'd sung it at his wake. He hadn't realized it at the time, being dead and all, but some part of him must have heard it. He had dreamed about it often. It was his father's voice that stood out.   
  
(It's you, it's you must go, and I must bide.)  
  
He hadn't thought the old bastard would care if he lived or died. But the voice that never faltered during the hymns in Mass crumbled into sobs each time.  
  
He never thought he'd understand his father. Never really wanted to.  
  
(Oh Danny Boy, I love you so.)  
  
Now he did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Written for the sunday100 (http://www.livejournal.com/community/sunday100) 09/29/2003 challenge on the theme of music. 


	5. The Music Of Sound

The Music Of Sound  
  
* * * * *  
  
For his whole life, he'd heard things no one else did. He sensed the rhythm of the sword clashes. He heard the hum of the marketplace. He listened to the cadence of the horses' march, the chime of a spoon hitting a pot, and the thunk of a blade hitting meat. In his mind, he fit the pieces together.   
  
Stomp, stomp, click–clack, chime... chime.  
  
Stomp, stomp, click-clack, chime... chime.  
  
Stomp, stomp, click-thunk, chitter-chatter, chime.   
  
Later he discovered the portal, and L.A., which had more sounds than he'd ever dreamed possible. But in Pylea, he found music wherever he could.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Written for the sunday100 (http://www.livejournal.com/community/sunday100) 09/29/2003 challenge on the theme of music. 


	6. Fortuitous Mistakes

Fortuitous Mistakes  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe you summoned the wrong one! The Smallville Lex isn't even evil. We need help from a real supervillain." Warren whispered. Andrew gave a little wave to their guest.  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"Well, he's here now. I want to ask him some questions," said Andrew.  
  
"Please, Andrew. Don't ask him that," said Warren. Andrew pushed past him, and walked over to Lex.  
  
"Hey, Lex. Are you and Clark sleeping together?" asked Andrew.  
  
"What? Of course not!" said Lex. Warren shot Andrew a triumphant look. "I mean, he's underage, and... why, do you think he'd be interested?"  
  
Andrew grinned at Warren.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Written for the 09/28/2003 alt.tv.buffy-v-slayer.creative drabble challenge: "The theme is crossovers, but the challenge is to write a crossover with a series, film, book, or whatever about which you have never written fanfic." 


	7. Infallible Memories

Infallible Memories  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor would never admit it to his mom, but he loved looking through old photo albums. His favorite was the album from sixth grade camp, where he had first met Tracy.   
  
Several years later, when they met for the second time, he insisted he had never seen her before. But she remembered their dance together on the last night of camp. He hadn't believed her until he had looked through the old photo album. There they were, in blue camp t-shirts, holding each other at arm's length and grinning at the camera.  
  
Memories could be faulty. But photos never lied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Written for the sunday100 (http://www.livejournal.com/community/sunday100) 10/05/2003 challenge: "photo album and/or snapshots". 


End file.
